goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Companions
The Good Companions is a stage musical based on the J.B. Priestley novel of the same name. Cast *John Mills - Jess Oakroyd *Judi Dench - Miss Elizabeth Trant *Malcolm Rennie - Morton Mitchum *Christopher Gable - Inigo Ollifant *Marti Webb - Susie Dean *Ray C. Davis - Jerry Jerningham Plot The plot focuses on the trials and tribulations of a touring concert party known as the Dinky-Doos who are stranded in the English countryside when their manager absconds with the most recent box office revenue and the lady pianist. Jess Oakroyd, an amiable man who has abandoned his shrewish wife, endears himself to the company with his homespun advice, and they invite him to join them as a carpenter, baggage handler, and dogsbody. Elizabeth Trant comes to their rescue when she decides to use her inheritance to finance the troupe and escape from her boring life in the Cotswolds. Because of his habit of playing the piano late at night, songwriter Inigo Jollifant has been fired from his position at the Washbury Manor School in East Anglia, and he replaces the concert party's recently departed pianist, bringing with him banjo player and illusionist Morton Mitcham. As Miss Trant slowly achieves managerial authority, she encourages the troupe - which includes comedian Susie Dean and singer Jerry Jerningham - to change its name to The Good Companions. They continue their tour and eventually arrive at the Sandybay Pavilion, where they play to a full house when a storm forces passersby to seek shelter in the theatre. Their success leads Inigo to contact a music publisher, who buys his songs and arranges for an impresario to see The Good Companions in Sandybay. The producer signs Susie and Jerry for his new revue, and he secures the remaining members of the company bookings in high class towns like Bournemouth. In the end, Miss Trant marries her solicitor, Susie heads to the West End, Inigo makes a fortune with his music, and Jess Oakroyd departs for Ontario, Canada to visit his daughter. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Goodbye" - The Dinky-Doos *"Camaraderie" - The Dinky-Doos *"Bruddersford" - Jess and His Friends :All Mucked Up :The Pools :Aye, Lad *Footloose :"The Great North Road" - Jess :"Fancy Free" - Miss Trant :"On My Way" - Inigo *"Pleasure of Your Company" - Morton and Inigo *"Stage Struck" - Susie *"Dance of Life" - Miss Trant *"Pleasure of Your Company" (Reprise) - Inigo *"The Pools" (Reprise) - Jess *"Good Companions" - Morton, Inigo, and the Good Companions ;Act Two *"Slippin' Around the Corner" - Jerry *"A Little Travelling Music" - The Company *"And Points Beyond" - Jess and the Company *"Darkest Before the Dawn" - Miss Trant *"Goodbye" (Reprise) - The Good Companions *"Susie for Everybody" - Susie and Inigo *"Ta, Luv" - Jess *"I'll Tell the World" - Susie, Jerry, and Inigo *"Stage Door John" - Susie *"Ta, Luv" (Reprise) - Susie and Jess *"Good Companions" (Reprise) - The Good Companions Good Companions, The